


Red

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, Loopiness from Blood-loss, M/M, the ending for last year's Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: They would be alright. Q would be alright.That's what Bond had to keep reminding himself of after. He had given Q all the blood he could; all Agnes and his Quartermaster would allow him to.He looked at Q; at the red on his shirt. He would have given more. Gladly.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Skyfall's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518718) by [Arel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/Arel), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich), [azure7539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539), [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02), [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen), [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre), [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien), [MaddysGems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddysGems/pseuds/MaddysGems), [nekoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii), [opalescentgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentgold/pseuds/opalescentgold), [QHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/pseuds/QHolmes), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970), [SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/pseuds/springbok7), [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar), [voculae (northernMagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae), [zerozerokyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu). 

> written for the 007 Fest 2019 Scavenger Hunt #59: **Write an ending to last year's round robin.**

_ “Ready?” Bond asked as he checked everything once more. _

_ “With MI6’s best double oh’s blood in me, I'll be ready to take over the world.” Q’s confidence was contagious. _

_ Exchanging grins, they watched as the tubes turned a dark red. They’d make it through this, they were sure of it. _

* * *

They would be alright. Q would be alright.

That's what Bond had to keep reminding himself after. He had given Q all the blood he could; all Agnes and his Quartermaster would allow him to.

He looked at Q; at the red on his shirt. He would have given more. Gladly.

"So," he began after he had made certain that Q really was breathing, that his heart really was beating, that—unless the entire building fell on their heads—he’d be alright. "Would you care to tell me what was so important that you had me risk your life?

From his position atop the table, Q opened one eye and peered first at him, then at the red bag.

Bond raised his eyebrows, propped his head up on his elbow by Q’s shoulders, sat and waited.

For a moment they just stared at one another, silent; breathing in the silence of this secret room, and also waiting to see which of them would crack first.

Bond was perfectly aware that this was something he had no business asking. But then Q gave a tired nod and opened his mouth to speak:

"This here, 007, are the blueprints of the secret MI6 prison for super-powered humanoids."

"WHAT?" The word flew out of Bond's mouth like the crack of a whip.

He stared at Q, who stared at him, who was raising his hand to his mouth, as though regretting that he had spoken, whose shoulders began to shake-

"Oh my God, you actually believed me! For a moment there I really had you!!" The cackle which came out of his Quartermaster's throat was weak, but that didn't make it any less evil.

"Quartermaster," Bond breathed out, letting the mix of wonder and outrage show in his voice. Then: "Oh, you little shit!"

And Q started giggling; making these little bursts of high-pitched startled sound and scrunching up his nose, and Bond couldn’t make himself look away; not for the world. 

There was a smudge of blood on his cheekbone. He was adorable.

And suddenly, a much drier deeper sound joined his Quartermaster’s giggles and Bond realised that he had begun laughing as well. He stopped, surprised at the sound.

Beside him, Q also went quiet. Bond could see him staring up at him; mouth gone a little slack, eyes wide open and dark and beautiful.

Bond was sliding a hand into Q's hair before he fully realised what he was doing.

Q’s lips were red and a bit chapped, but Bond couldn’t stop staring at how his upper lip looked like a Cupid’s bow and the bottom one all pillowy and soft, and maybe it was the blood-loss and the dissipating adrenaline in his veins that was making him think things like _ I want to bite his bottom lip because it’s red and full and looks delicious _, but damn it if it wasn’t true!

And suddenly those lips were opening and saying: “Yes, please!”

And then Q’s hand was dragging Bond’s head forward by his tie.

_ (They kept kissing until the door to the secret room burst open, four men in balaclavas barged in, and shot them full of bullets. One of them then grabbed the red bag, and after transforming part of his hand into a hunting knife, ripped it open to the loud cheering of “”FREEDOM FOR OUR BROTHERS!” from his companions.) _

_ (They kept kissing until their heavy breathing became punctuated with soft moans, and Agnes’s uncomfortable clearing of the throat from Bond’s earpiece reminded them that the nurse had forbidden undue exertion and had promised to monitor them both very closely following the transfusion.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Now which one of these really happened? I'll let you decide ;) It really depends on whether _you_ believe in the existence of super-powered humanoids in our midst... (I personally don't :D :D )
> 
> I might have been inspired by Fowles's _French Lieutenant's Woman_
> 
> **I must also thank Souffle and Mely for reading this, offering suggestions and telling me it didn't suck :D :D **


End file.
